


【圭右】mob老师（np）

by DKjesseF



Category: mob圭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKjesseF/pseuds/DKjesseF
Summary: 一个速摸产物只顾着自己爽的文随便搞搞不要上升真人





	【圭右】mob老师（np）

**Author's Note:**

> 学生x老师  
np轮奸  
dt+中出+打屁股

他被困在这间教室已经两个小时了。

今天是他的学生们最后的毕业仪式，作为班主任理所当然的应该陪他们度过最后的高中生活，放纵一点也可以理解。

可是他却被按在讲台上，全身只剩下褶皱的白衬衫，屁股里塞着不知道是哪个学生的阴茎，一进一出的操着他已经肿胀了的后穴。

他的嘴里还含着另一位同学的阴茎，满是男性气息的味道包裹着他，挺进他喉咙深处的阴茎逼得他眼泪直流，快要喘不过气来。

这太过了，这一切都让人无法接受。

一名职业教师被高中毕业的学生们压在讲台上轮奸。

他的全身上下都被他的学生们的阴茎碰过了，在他脆弱白皙的皮肤上留下痕迹，屁股不知道被多少个学生插入过了，他只知道换了一个又一个人。

仿佛无穷无尽似的，他的后穴被撑开了变成了阴茎的形状，他的肠道里被射满了精液。

老师哭喊着，想要试图反抗学生们的这场闹剧，可还没说出口的话就被狠狠操进来的阴茎顶回去了。

他哭得更凶了，祈求着他的学生们能够放过他，他不知道有多少个人离开了、又有多少个人留下来，他除了屁股里塞得满满的阴茎和精液，什么都不知道了。

“求求……不要、不要再继续下去了……”他沙哑的嗓子只能勉强说出一句祈求的话语，可他被他平时很器重的班长捏住了下巴。

老师被迫看着班长的眼睛，红肿的嘴唇被捏的生疼，上面还滴落着刚刚不知哪位同学射进去的精液。

“可是老师的屁股还想继续吃我们的肉棒啊。”

他感觉到自己的臀肉被掰开了，股缝之间的肉穴完完全全的暴露在他的学生们眼中，红肿的正在一张一缩的饥渴肉穴，白浊的液体挂在穴口处，他的后穴早已经被操的合不上了。

里面殷红的肠肉清晰可见，不知是谁插进去四根手指抠挖着，老师被刺激的惊叫出声，手指不断的刺激他的前列腺，他再一次的高潮了。

“老师你看，你又射了，真是淫荡的教师啊。”

“老师的骚穴好能吃呢。”

“还能射吗老师？下次射出来的是不是尿液呢？”

他呜咽着，拼命摇头想反驳学生们肮脏的话语，可沙哑的喉咙却什么都说不出来，泪水啪嗒啪嗒的滴在地上，混着他刚刚射出的精液一起。

他的乳头被两名学生揉捏着，时不时地还用阴茎顶弄，仿佛他的全身都变成了小穴，乳头被龟头顶的开始挺立，颤颤巍巍的仿佛下一秒就会出奶。

这是他从未承受过的快感，他快要被逼疯了。

后面的屁股又被插进了阴茎，火热的坚硬的肉棒摩擦着他的肠肉，一寸一寸的把他的身体完全打开。

“哇！不愧是我们中最粗最长的肉棒！看老师多爽啊，前面都爽哭了。”

一名学生一边揉着他又重新硬起来的阴茎，一边观察着他的表情说道。

粗长的阴茎挺到最深处，那是无人造访的领地，他甚至感觉到要被捅到喉咙了。

这让他反射性的干呕，可嘴里还含着班长的肉棒，一直深入到他的喉咙，干呕的压迫感反而让班长的阴茎更加粗大了。

老师的双手也分别握住了两名学生的肉棒，白嫩细腻的手覆盖着坚硬的柱身，他觉得浑身都在发烫。

他要被阴茎包围了。

背德的快感在他心中慢慢升起，他在被他的学生们轮奸着，肚子里装满了滚烫的精液，他的全身都被当成小穴来戳弄、摩擦。

他觉得自己在此刻变成了一个女人，一个只会渴望男人阴茎的淫荡的婊子。

什么职业教师的责任都被他抛在脑后，如今在他眼前的、在他身体里的只有能给予他快感的阴茎。

他开始淫荡的摆弄起腰部配合后面学生的动作，手上和嘴上也用尽了力气，他在学生们的笑声和夸奖中更加卖力了。

仿佛自己才是那个渴求老师夸奖的学生。

他的大脑中一片空白，只有那一次次狠狠碾过前列腺给予他的快感才能让他沉沦其中，前面被刺激的阴茎挺立着，顶端不断的往下流水。

求求了、求求你们谁碰一下它——！

他用眼神这样祈求着，他知道所有人都明白他的意思，可却没有任何人伸出手，好心的碰一碰他快要高潮的阴茎。

只要碰一碰、碰一下他就可以射出来了……

“不行哦，老师要努力啊，”班长残酷的声音落在他的耳中，“要靠小骚穴达到高潮哦。”

这句话似乎把沉沦在快感里的他拉了出来，他不要、他开始挣扎，他不要靠屁股得到高潮——那样的话，他真的变成了一个女人。

只靠男人阴茎才能高潮的淫荡女人。

可他却被比他小了一轮年纪的学生打了屁股，清脆的巴掌声混着后穴搅动的水声，羞耻得让他全身泛红。

一声一声鞭打着他的臀肉，同时也打碎了他最后的自尊。

终于他在不断地快感和疼痛中再次达到了高潮。

他失禁了。

他在他的学生们面前爽的尿了出来，淡黄色的尿液射出了好远，流在他每天讲课的讲台上，伴随着他送走一批批学生、又迎来新生的讲台上。

可就算他达到了高潮，后面却还在不依不饶的操着，狠狠地、全进全出没有丝毫技巧可言的操着他的屁股。

感受到不知是第几股的精液冲刷着他的肠壁，顺着姿势流进最深处，他似乎感觉到自己的肚子已经大了起来。

“老师会不会怀孕啊？”

“射了那么多肯定会怀孕的吧？”

“那么孩子是谁的呢？是我的、你的还是他的？”

他哭着不说话，只是不停地抖动着，他一直都处在高潮的余韵里，连带着大腿都抽搐着。

“是我们大家的——对吧老师、你怀了我们的孩子。”

浑身满是精液、趴在讲台上高潮的男人，抬着厚重的眼皮看着说话的学生，点了点头。

“是的……是大家的孩子……”他这样回答。

他知道  
在这个夏天里他永远丢失了一些东西。


End file.
